Young Lovers
by deathkid1313
Summary: Young lovers with their hearts sewn together, it wouldn't matter if the world ends tomorrow. Mitsu.


Right...First time doing a Mitsu fanfic~ I just had to do it, even though I have a major exam tomorrow!

Disclaimer - K-On! is not mine, such a pity, really.

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

In a world where Mio loves Ritsu and vice versa.

"Ne…Mio, do you really think the world's gonna end?" a petite brunette asked and removed the headphones she was wearing. She was lazing on the carpeted floor with music was blasting through the headphones. Keith Moon's drum solo was playing on repeat. It was a wonder why she hadn't turn deaf yet.

The dark-haired girl named Mio replies without meeting the pair of golden eyes, "I don't know. And please turn down the volume, I can hear it from here." She was sitting by the table, concentrating hard on her book but it was blurring by the second. Her exams were coming up and she aimed for the highest. She did not want to show signs of weariness due to a certain brunette's presence.

Ritsu sat up and frowned at her girlfriend, "Ya know, you should relax a bit. Rest for a while." She walked towards the girl, a crooked grin plastered on her face. She carefully sat behind Mio and started to rub her shoulders. She knew how tired the taciturn girl was, despite her efforts to hide it. It was pretty much her fault that Mio had to revise at the last minute. She was the one who constantly bugged her by texting her non-stop in class, dragging her out on dates, distracting her in her room.

Mio tried to focus on the words. She really did, she even managed to shrug away Ritsu's hands but the girl was persistent. She gave in after a few seconds. It was relaxing. She could feel warmth radiating behind her, she smiled unconsciously.

"Mio, I'm sorry I made you cram at the last moment," the small brunette leaned forward, allowing her forehead to rest on the girl's neck. Her hands, strengthened through drumming, moved expertly. Pressing down on the right spots to make the dark-haired girl relax.

"It's not your fault, silly. Don't worry, I'll ace the exams," Mio chuckled. Sometimes, she finds herself pleasantly surprised by Ritsu's caring gestures. To think that the girl who teased her mercilessly could be so gentle always astounded her. Perhaps that was why Mio fell for her, under those layers of brazenness and stubbornness, Tainaka Ritsu was just a girl who cared for all. The girl who approached her when no one else dared to. Befriended her and gave her courage, hope and dreams, though with teasing in between.

Ritsu grinned, "You're right, I tend to forget how brainy you are."

"Do you want me to hit you?" the girl glared softly with her grey eyes.

"No, ojou-sama," said Ritsu, and proceeded by moving Mio's lavishing black hair aside. Tenderly, she placed a soft kiss on the bassist's neck.

Mio exhaled, trying not to blush when she felt Ritsu's lips. Well, resistance is futile. Her face was starting to show similar characteristics of a tomato. "Rr..ritsu, what…are you doing?"

Ritsu continued to snuggle against Mio's neck, her hands were not on the girl's shoulders anymore. Instead, they were secured tightly around the bassist's waist. The drummer knew her girlfriend was enjoying it, at least on a certain level, since she did not push away.

"Relax, Mio. I won't do anything you don't want me to," Ritsu whispered into her ears. Mio, still blushing a nice tinge of red, placed her hands on top of Ritsu's. She followed her instinct, giving in to her emotions. She leaned back until she could feel the drummer's heartbeat—vague, underneath all that clothing, but still there.

Ritsu's lips resumed their positions on Mio's neck, alternating from kissing to sucking. She heard Mio's breath hitched and was glad her girlfriend was enjoying it, for she herself was dying in pleasure. They had been dating for 2 months now, but neither dared to initiate anything as far as French kissing. Mio was easily embarrassed and Ritsu found herself blushing more in these past 2 months than in her whole life. They didn't really have much privacy to themselves, or maybe they simply did not try. At Ritsu's, there was the risk Satoshi would overhear something through the thin wooden door. Mio was really paranoid about her parents finding out, so Ritsu let it be. In the end, they decided to go with the flow.

Hitting a sensitive spot, a moan escaped from Mio's throat. Ritsu halted her actions. She stared wide-eye at Mio, she never knew Mio could let out a sound like _that_. Her Mio was always so prim and proper. The shy bassists felt her face flame up and she did the only thing she could think of, she hit Ritsu on the head.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" Ritsu's hands pressed the bump on her head.

The dark-haired girl couldn't speak, she gazed at the floor. The heat on her face was not going to go away. Then, she felt Ritsu nudging her, "Hey, it's normal. Don't be shy..." The drummer placed her head on Mio's left shoulder, "Don't shut yourself up now."

The bassist turned and met Ritsu's gaze, but she couldn't speak. She swallowed, hoping Ritsu would do something. Not failing her girlfriend, the brunette pressed forward. She smiled and connected her lips with Mio's. The kiss was short and simple.

The drummer looked at the bassist. "You okay now?" Mio nodded and let a blush grace her cheeks.

Seeing Mio was still uncomfortable, Ritsu got up and walked back to her original spot. She gave Mio a encouraging smile, "Study now, if you need me, I'll be right here napping." She patted the floor for emphasis and flopped down. She switched on her iPod and shut her eyes, aware that a pair of grey eyes was watching her every move.

Mio was slowly cooling down after her brain overheated and shut down. She took a deep breath and felt her brain rebooting. She studied the girl sleeping at the middle of her room, her face so peaceful—it was hard to believe she played the drums. She blamed her insecurity sometimes, when she wouldn't allow Ritsu to go any further. But the girl would wait, she said so herself.

"_Wait! Ritsu," Mio said while panting slightly. "I…I don't think I'm ready."_

_Ritsu nodded her head. Tiptoeing, she kissed Mio on the forehead, "I'll wait. I'll wait forever."_

Mio rested her head on her hand, her mind was cleared of studying. The drummer was clotting her mind, like always. She sighed, "I'm an idiot, aren't I? Ritsu." Longing for Ritsu's warmth, she crawled silently to the spot where the girl was lying. She lied down next to the drummer and intertwined their hands. After a few minutes, sleep took over.

Eyes closed, Ritsu moved closer towards the bassist, "Yes, Mio, you're an idiot. But, I still love you." The sun was setting and the room was bathed in the intense color of red and yellow. Two young lovers with their hands laced together, sleeping serenely, even if the world would end tomorrow, it matters not.

* * *

So...any objections? Leave a review! XD


End file.
